Choices
by Akio-nya
Summary: Axel Scales. She has been living a lie and is unhappy. She transfers to Dauntless and is the talk of the faction. Things suddenly brighten when she finds herself in love with one of the Dauntless leaders. She faces Heartache and more in this story.
1. Disclaimer

I do not own Divergant. I simply own my character Axel Scale.

A few quick notes.

1) I am not copying Tris and how she switched from Abnegation to Dauntless. The faction switch for Axel is based on my results. I took this quiz and the first time and got Dauntless. The second time I took it I got Abnegation. The second result was her home faction while the first was the faction she was going into.

Let me explain my Axel-san.

Axel is calm and collected. She is angered easily and gets excited by new things she hasn't seen. She usually doesn't hesitate and fights for what she believes in. Axel is an otherwise peaceful person. She dislikes touching i.e. hugging. Axel is normally by herself and refers to herself in third person when angry. She acts cold towards others.

And now a little background!

Axel Scale had been living a lie for 16 years. Being born into Abnegation became a prison for Axel. She became unhappy and decided come the Choosing Ceremony, she would choose Dauntless. Her mother was Dauntless-born and transferred into Abnegation. She originally had chestnut brown hair and dyed it black while in Dauntless then dyed it blonde before the Choosing Ceremony before choosing Abnegation. Her mother met Axel's father and then had Axel a little less then a year afterward.


	2. Chapter 1

I have been living for sixteen years in a faction that offers no freedom. I could be living but I'm not. My chestnut brown hair differs from the rest of them. The Abnegation. I was born into this prison. This prison of selflessness. It's not where I belong. I am not that selfless. I'm living as two different people. It's not easy.

This is the year. The year I will pick Dauntless as my new home. I will final get to be free. Free of this prison. I shake my head and open my eyes. I can't think like this right now. Mom would scold me and possibly take my consciousness.

I layed in my plain room. The walls are bare. In Dauntless, my body will become my canvas. I got up and my hair fell to the middle of my back. My hair color was not my fault. My "Mom" dyed it blonde when she was in Dauntless.

Why She transferred from Dauntless to Abnegation is beyond me. I walk to my mirror and look at myself. I stare at me for a long time. A smug smile has appeared. I've just broken one of the rules. We can't look at ourselves for an extended period of time. I have just broken it..but no one needs to know.

**(Page Break)**

I sit at the table with breakfast on the top of it. I took a look at the spread on the table. I make an internal sound of disgust and turn my attention to my parents. "I'm not hungry. I'm sure Max'll eat what I don't." I say, getting up from the table. Max is my little brother. Currently, Mom is pregnant with our sister, Kristine.

It's a good thing I'm leaving. Kristine can live without me. I head out the door and start my walk to the bus stop. I am the only one from my family who has to worry about the Aptitude Tests, today. People keep their distance. It's for the best..my cold stare tends to send people away.

**(Page Break)**

I watch the people climb the steps of the bus and then I climb in afterwards, playing the Abnegation girl card well. I take the only available seat and watch my faction zoom by.

We soon arrive at the School and the doors squeal open. I climb down the stairs and ignore the cries of "Hey! It's a Stiff!" and the bolts of laughter afterwards. I want to turn around and say, "I am not a Stiff. I never was and I will be a member of Dauntless come tomorrow," with the coldest stare my eyes can muster.


	3. Chapter 2

sit in the cafeteria and wait for my name to be called along with whoever else is stuck with the same fate as me. I laugh internally. The only thought traipsing through my head is the fact that I will achieve the only result that makes my heart jump.

"Cecil Smith!" is called by a man in with shaggy brown hair and was dressed in a business suit. My name was called by a woman with blue hair and multiple piercings who was dressed in a tight black dress and black boots. Her tattoo of a butterfly was visable. I smiled on the inside.

my instructor brought me to a room and sat me in a seat. She strapped me in. "My name's Celeste. I'll be your instructor." She said as she handed me a cup of liquid. I downed the liquid and was suddenly in front of a table with cheese, a knife and some other object whose name slipped my thoughts. Oh, how this was gonna be fun.

I grabbed the knife just because. I wasn't a fan of cheese. Suddenly, a big dog came into view. I stared at it and sighed. The dog snarled and bared its teeth. It started towards me and I stood my ground suppressing my sudden fear of this dog which otherwise wouldn't scare me. It barked and I collected my thoughts.

I slowly adverted my gaze and got down on my knees. The dog suddenly began licking my face. I reached out to pet the dog who leaned into my shoulder. I smiled. Perhaps I was wrong to be afraid of this cutie.

Then, a door slammed open and a shout of "Puppy!" reached mine and the dog's ears. The dog turned on its heels and was headed towards the little girl. I wanted to watch her be mauled but my legs moved on their own. Huh, guess I do have a little Abnegation in me after all.

Suddenly, the dog and the girl were gone. "Huh.." a voice said. I didn't say anything. "Your test results aren't like the others. You would be perfect for Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless. Your..Divergent. I suggest you go home. You've got a lot of thinking to do." She said as she undid the things that held me in the chair.

I went home. I had to get through the Factionless but that's not a problem for me. "Excuse me, but do you have any food?" One of them asked me. I look at the man. My thoughts traced back to the bag of dried banana's in my pocket. "Your a pretty one. Too bad they can't all be like you." He said.

I was ready to shove my elbow into his ribs. I just threw the bag of bananas and went on my way. I returned home and went to my room. I didn't have to pick. I'm joining Dauntless.


End file.
